Angels and Warriors Book one: Hope's Reckoning
by Rennick
Summary: In a world unlike any other, a teenage Tk must face the demons within himself and become the Warrior of hope he was destined to be.. before it's too late for the earth!


So it's time I finally start my massive crossover series. This story is in the spirit of, and heavily inspired by the series "A New Destiny" by Robster80. I have his permission to write this fic, and I strongly recommend you guys read his work. If you like mine, you'll love his. On a final note I don't own any of these characters aside from White Wolf/ his alias. But you won't see any major contributions from him until near the end of book two. So without further delay I present to you.  
  
Angels and Warriors ~ Book one: Hope's Reckoning  
  
*********  
  
Chap one: Back in Town  
  
Amuro lifted a hand, giving a silent command for his troops to hold. He gave a quick glance back at his men, all armored up in Jegan Mobile Suits, and him in his Nu Gundam suit. Making sure his Beam Rifle was loaded he quietly slid the door open and two Jegans ducked in.  
  
"Clear sir,"  
  
Amuro and the rest of the Soldiers moved into the conference room. It was what Amuro expected. A long and narrow room with an oval conference table in the middle. The walls moved up into a sloping ceiling with skylights at equal intervals, between each skylight was a pillar holding the roof up, The skylights were smashed and shards of glass littered the floor, the room itself was pitch dark, with the only light coming from the stars outside.  
  
One of the Jegan pilots gave a low whistle and pulled his helmet off. "Damn sir.. Whatever happened here, we missed it by a long..." A laser bolt from the side caught him right the temple, dropping him dead.  
  
"Shit! Take cover, switch to infrared!" Following his own advice, Amuro's helmet shifted into the reddish spectrum, and all around him were GINN mobile suits, and in front of him, not ten feet away was another Gundam, the darker reds told him it was black and the distinctive style of the armor, and the weapon laden shield it had aimed at right at him.  
  
"Blitz!"  
  
************  
  
Tk dropped his bags onto the hotel room floor and flopped onto the bed. Grabbing the remote he flipped the TV on and saw his father behind a news desk.  
  
"And in Recent news, the United Earth Sphere Alliance headquarters in Tibet was attacked by a group of Unknown terrorists, the building was almost completely destroyed, and among the missing are Prime Minister Relena Darlien and Emissary Lacus Clyne. As of now the attackers have announced neither their identity, nor their intentions..."  
  
"Wonderful," Tk muttered to himself, "I've been back in Odaiba for the first time in three years, and already a world crisis has started." In a restless fit he got up and grabbed the cordless phone. Walking over to look outside the balcony's sliding door at the setting sun. His fingers moved across the number pad with assured memory and then he lifted the phone to his ear and waited.  
  
"Hello? Yeah Matt. yes it's me; I got your message. I'm in Odaiba. Pick me up tomorrow morning, okay?..... No I have some things I need to think about.. Matt don't push me. Alright, see you tomorrow at ten. Yeah bye."  
  
Tk hung up the phone and pulled the balcony door open, stepping out into the night air.  
  
*********  
  
The conference room had suffered even more damage from the previous battle. In fact the Earth Federal Forces had taken no chances with the security of the crime scene. The perimeter of the base was surrounded by GMs, Jegans, Mass Production Gundams, and even an RX-78 special forces team. Frankly speaking the actual battleground would be all but impossible for those without government clearance to get into. That is, unless you had the ability to teleport.  
  
In a beam of light and a flash of smoke, Zero and Nightcrawler were in. and they methodically went through the room, looking for some scrap of evidence, some clue. They'd been at it for almost an hour when Zero heard a noise from the doorway.  
  
"You know, I'm supposed to arrest you guys for being in here." Shiro gave a small smile, wearing RX-79G armor with his helmet off.  
  
"Sorry," Zero smirked, "But we've got a job to do, just like you do."  
  
Shiro scowled, making no effort to hide his disaproval. "I wasn't aware that the government had requested the Pack's help in this matter."  
  
"They haven't, we have our own stake in this one." Zero knelt down and lightly placed his finger tips on the concrete. Picking up a bullet shell he placed it in a small vial and tossed in to Nightcrawler. "Kurt, get this back to the den, get Xanatos and Ben to take a look at it."  
  
"At once mein freund!" The devlish elf gave a mock salute and vanished in cloud of smoke and stench of brimstone. Before Shiro could even utter a word of protest.  
  
"Now why'd you go and do that?" Shiro's hand rested on the beam rifle clipped at his side and his look told Zero he was getting pissed off.  
  
"Because we need to know where these guys came from." Zero ignored the unspoken threat. Going back to look for clues."  
  
Shiro gave a low, annoyed grumble, "We aren't incompetant, there's no evidence of super beings, the military can handle it."  
  
Zero glanced up to Shiro, one eyebrow raised. "Riiight. Cause these guys only took out Amuro Ray. They're not tough at all."  
  
"I... I didn't say they weren't strong, But Amuro's only one guy, we still have the RX-78 teams and the F91 unit. plus the normal military. Whoever these guys are..."  
  
"Would you shut up!" Zero spun on him, cutting the soldier off mid sentence. "Don't shit with me Shiro!" Three steps, they were face to face. "I know that Wolf was guarding Relena. Are you going to tell me he was taken out of with bullets and mechas!"  
  
Eyes wide, Shiro's mouth kept opening and closing, trying to form words, "How. do you know about..."  
  
"How do you think, Wolf's our friend, used to be one of us, we keep tabs when we can. So it's time to face facts Shiro, something or someone took him out, and that means someone big! Do you guys honestly think you can stop that!? Nappa took out a squadron of Veritechs single handedly. Nappa! The guy is a wimp compared to any one of our fighters now, especially Wolf. So are you really going to tell me you guys can handle it? You're special Gundam units!? Give me a break! Face it; you guys need all the help you can get."  
  
Shiro held the stare, trying to keep his resolve but going over the facts in his head, he saw that Zero was right. "I'll try to get you guys a government aproval, until then. until then try and keep your actions hidden."  
  
Zero nodded, a small smile playing across his lips. "You got it, Thanks." He turned to leave, preparing for teleportation.  
  
"Hey Zero." The Reploid stopped, inclining his head back to look at Shiro, "Zero, Do. do we have a chance to stop it, them, whatever."  
  
Zero took a deep breath and let it out slowly, shrugging helplessly. "beat something as stronger then Wolf, I don't know. If Goku weren't dead I'd say yes. But as things stand I honestly don't know. But Gohan's working on it."  
  
*********  
  
The night's air was cool and comfortable on the skin, and it helped Tk to relax. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and black pants. And had begun practicing Kattas on hotel rooftop.  
  
"You've improved." Tk spun around, fists raised defensively, The man wore a blue karate gi, with no under shirt and red arm bands and a red belt. He reminded Tk of Goku, but smarter, and not as innocent. It took a minute for him to realize just who he was looking at. When he did, he let his fists drop. "Hello Gohan."  
  
Gohan nodded, giving a small smile, but Tk could tell from the way his eyes moved that he was measuring up the boy. "You've grown, and your skills have improved. Splinter said as much."  
  
"You've been talking to Splinter?" Tk squared his shoulders, he had a feeling where this may be going.  
  
"Yep, Splinter, Raphael, Ryu, Ken, Terry, Liu Kang, you even got Picolo to complete the training you began with Goku." Gohan crossed his arms, smiling. "You've trained hard Tk, I'm impressed."  
  
"Cut the crap Gohan," Tk went back to practicing, not even looking at his old friend, "I didn't train to impress you."  
  
"Then why did you train Tk? Why did you leave your home three years ago? Why did you put yourself through torture day in and day out?" Gohan's feet spread apart, he knew what was going to come, "Was it for revenge, maybe you thought you were dangerous. or maybe you were just running away."  
  
"Shut up! You just shut the fuck up!" They were ten feet apart and Tk's feet weren't touching the ground for more then a second when he lunged at the older man, fists moving in a total flurry that Gohan seemed to be having trouble keeping up with. "That's it, isn't it Takeru?! You were too afraid, you couldn't face the pain so you turn and ran, trying to bury the wounds in learning how to fight!"  
  
"I told you to shut up! Kaio Ken!" Red flames burst all around Tk, the energy shock wave sending Gohan back a few feet. Gohan didn't even have time to respond to a spinning round house kick that sent him spinning off the side of the building. "It's time for you next lesson Tk." Gohan flew at him gaining speed and his ki growing with each second, "No matter how strong you are, there will always." the energy erupted around him, Gohan's hair shot back and changed to a Golden yellow and his eyes turned green. Gohan punched Tk and sent him flying into the rooftop. Tk skipped across the concrete a few times before coming to a stop. He pulled himself to his hands and knees and spit out some blood.  
  
"Then why the hell do we go on?" The teen looked up to Gohan, angry, humiliated, and knowing he had no chance to win."  
  
"When you can answer that, come and find me."  
  
To be Continued.  
  
So it begins. But the adventure has just started. What happened to make Tk so cold, and does he have a chance for redemption. Learn the answers to these questions next chapter. Plus, get a closer look into this world as we meet the resident Super hero team, the Wolf Pack. 


End file.
